


【豪洛】夏恋慕

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 弥染着动人夜色的窗外，悄悄注视着普天恋人的繁星仍在眨眼，夏虫还在叫鸣不倦。虽比起旁人，他们的脚步有些迟了，可正在慢慢开启的，终然是这样另一个更加新鲜的良夜。
Relationships: 小洛豪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【豪洛】夏恋慕

**Author's Note:**

> 文内cp:92/46/811

<<<

不会回来的。——会早点回来吗？

想见到他。希望他早点回来。

——但果然还是不要回来的好……

何洛洛穿着长款的灰衬衣躲在被子里。

裹住他的夏被有点薄，有点透，妈妈给他挑了白花图案的那条，是他高中寄宿时家人带过去的。

拼床的另一半，任豪的被子正整洁地铺好，侧边被他拱得凌乱了一点。

他的男朋友正跟几个队友在小区的体育场打篮球。这是下班较早的晚饭后他们最近的例行放松，何洛洛偶尔也会跟着去，但今天练舞伤了点脚踝，在被任豪千般嘱咐注意身体之后，今天这种时候他也会主动提出减少运动了。

“那你记得早点回来哦。”

“嗯……我尽量。”

对于这种“尽量”的准确程度的估计向来不会乐观，对任豪这样体育竞技也好电子竞技也罢都分外热爱的人就更不用说了。当然，他要懂事一点。

七点，八点，八点半，时针走了一圈有余，任豪连他几十分钟前发的消息都没有回过。

他有些困了，也有点想他了。

北京的初秋还是有些冷，虽然他习惯了裸睡，还是要穿着一身薄衬衣才好躺进被子里，只在一阵踌躇之后脱下了衬裤团成一团放在枕边。

他有些难堪地伸手探下去，轻轻抚慰起自己的下体。

大别墅的集体生活新奇而热闹，不过总有些不一样的事会上演。

比方说——何洛洛学会了鼓起勇气在任豪不在时在床上偷偷自慰。

再比方说，让他萌生出安抚这种性冲动的胆量的事——

某天他蹑手蹑脚地试图下楼偷偷下个夜宵时，听见了从地下室传来的一点不堪入耳的声音。

他屏着气睁大眼睛站在栏杆处看去，看到了夏之光和翟潇闻紧紧相缠的身影。

夏之光正兽似的伏在翟潇闻身上冲撞。微暗的光下，何洛洛看见额发汗湿的翟潇闻转头投来了目光，对他眯起眼睛，有些俏皮地吐了吐舌。

然后他被身上的人撞得又张开嘴呻吟起来。

“私会”还在继续，而何洛洛已红着脸夺路离开了。推开房门之后还在戴着耳机打游戏的任豪瞥过来一眼，感觉他有些奇怪，也没多过问。

第二天何洛洛看到夏之光和翟潇闻时都忍不住眼神躲闪，虽然一大部分都是他自己的替代性尴尬，——但对他来说这种性质的替代性尴尬带来的困扰可不止一星半点，最终还是其中一位当事人偷偷把他拉到角落聊了几句才化解。

“好啦，没什么，夏之光不知道，我也没觉得有什么，你就放心吧。”翟潇闻笑着拍他的肩。

十八岁的小孩不安地皱眉道：“你们这也太大胆了……十一个人都在呢，被看到怎么办。”

“那是你不知道——这是我们之间公认的合理，不用引进外面那种公序良俗。”

“还这么懂事的，家里也就你一个了吧？任豪把你保护得真好。偶尔找点刺激也没什么，你看赵让已经会了，也哥半夜被他搞得可不轻呢……”

“……停，别说了。”何洛洛露出“你饶了我吧”的眼神冲他摆手。

“不说了！反正你别有那么大思想压力，真的没什么。走吧，训练去。”

后来的日子里翟潇闻偷偷告诉了他很多事情，比如他跟夏之光会做什么，他稍微知道一些的也哥跟赵让会做什么，和一个人时能更好地找到乐子的方法。

“性幻想肯定会有的吧，别怕，就像他就在你面前那样叫出来就好了嘛。自己听可能会比那种时候清楚点，大胆一点，有个一两次就能接受了。而且，男人非得掌控你的时候很烦的……”

当然是这样。任豪会探进他内裤里抚弄三两下就强迫他往下脱，生握住一整根上下不断地捋，不做到让何洛洛一经他手便难堪地射精就不肯罢休，还少不了在高潮欲起时掐住他的铃口逼他说老公和求你了之类的话……

羞耻感催促他自己动手抚慰自己，闪回的画面却在眼前脑中挥之不去，让他不由自主地闭上眼睛叫出声来。

“任豪……哥……豪哥，任豪……呜……”

何洛洛把微酸的手覆在自己滑腻濡湿的顶端上，内裤下面出汗的掌心裹住还在往外淌液的滚烫，在束缚感与快感暂停的短暂空虚之间，他好像听见男人哑着声对他说，叫老公。

男孩轻轻把被子往上扯了扯，掩住自己的嘴巴。薄被外室温的空气从脚底的空隙往腿心蹿来，他这才意识到自己出了一身的汗。

他草草褪下了自己的内裤，低声喃喃：“老公……”

手上的动作越来越快，少年修长的双腿随攀顶的过程愈发强地挣扎起来，脚趾也难以自禁地上弯蜷缩，他已经听不见自己呻吟喘息的声音了，最终支起一条腿大肆地撸动起性器来，绷着沁汗的后背，失控地沉浸在自己被任豪用力冲撞的画面里射了出来。

浊白微温的液体蹭了一手，不消片刻就变干变粘。

何洛洛在被窝里红透了脸颊。他迷迷糊糊的，训练也累，自慰也累，高潮之后迷离地生出夹着亢奋的倦意，整个身子都黏黏腻腻地难受，不敢面对，也不敢下床清理。

他歪头向一边，难耐地重新穿上挂在膝上的内裤，颓颓闭上眼睛。

就在这时门把转动，穿着被汗水浸透的球衣背心的任豪走了进来。

何洛洛顺势开始装睡，听见男人走进三楼共用的卫生间洗了手，跟同归的猕猴桃房两位队友道了晚安。

任豪想脱衣服换掉，刚揭起衣角，往床上看了一眼，疑惑地向床头轻轻走近。

“洛洛，怎么了？”

“睡着了？”

他摸摸男孩的脸颊，看到他张开了眼睛。

何洛洛掖着自己的手坐起来，“没有……”

“洗漱了吗？”

男孩低下头。

任豪看见床头自己出门前给他洗的苹果在盘里只剩氧化了的半个，心里更觉奇怪，凑近了看他，“没洗？脸怎么红了。快起来刷牙再睡。”

他说着就要掀他的被子。

“……别！我自己出来……”

何洛洛情急之下伸出左手阻止他，说了这么五个字之后还是迟迟地没有动作。

这个说法有点色情。任豪微微眯起了眼睛，看到男孩的脸越发红起来，叹了口气，不容反抗地按住他的手揭开了被子。

小爱人的内裤湿了一片，还顶着个色情的帐篷。

“喔……自己弄出来啦。”

“呜……”

男孩难堪地沉默，脸红得像熟透的苹果。

“……了不得啊，洛洛。是不是第一次这样，能不能告诉我？”

“是……”

“太脏了……”何洛洛摇着头嗫嚅。

“不脏啊。我们一起去洗澡，还是先不洗了，做完再洗？”

少年没有回答他，攥紧了还觉得不适的手心。

任豪也没再继续发问，捏住何洛洛的下巴吻了上去。

他们唇齿相接，水声咂咂地交换迫不及待的亲吻，直到任豪掰开他羞耻地藏起的手心与他十指相扣，才气喘吁吁地松开。

何洛洛手指还有些挣扎，委屈巴巴地说：“你回来得太晚了……”

“那哥哥陪你做……帮你射好不好。”

“让我看看，学坏的小兔子发起情来是什么样子。”

“嗯……”

何洛洛不答，仰着脖子亲他，温温软软的唇瓣就这样主动送上来。

弥染着动人夜色的窗外，悄悄注视着普天恋人的繁星仍在眨眼，夏虫还在叫鸣不倦。

虽比起旁人，他们的脚步有些迟了，可正在慢慢开启的，终然是这样另一个更加新鲜的良夜。

-Fin


End file.
